This invention relates in general to a catch of the type operative to secure together two separable panels for quick release, as for example, the body and cover of a container or the like, and deals more particularly with an improved catch of toggle action type which includes an anti-accidental release latching mechanism.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide an improved catch of the aforedescribed general type which may be operated with one hand and which includes an anti-release latching mechanism which will not accidentally release even under severe conditions of shock or vibration. A further aim of the invention is to provide a low profile catch having great strength and structural integrity and which may include an adjustable draw bar.